


There’s A Half Full Glass With A Pack Of Alphas In Town

by faicotone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Mates, Optimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faicotone/pseuds/faicotone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is in the middle of taking Stiles‘ shirt off when he hears the door clicked and his eyes snap open to see Cora standing in front of it. He‘s pretty sure his eyes just flashed red and he feels sorry for his younger sister. Derek makes a mental note to apologize her later. Hope she will understand.</p><p>Post-episode 4 of season 3, in which Stiles drops by Derek’s place after Isaac left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s A Half Full Glass With A Pack Of Alphas In Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Sterek, or to be more accurate, writing a fic. I have no idea how the tag and warning work, so sorry about that. Also, no beta.

The moon is rising slowly. It has only been a day since the full moon so it‘s still very circular. But it‘s no longer dashing the particular light that triggers werewolves‘ instinct and sets free the blood-thirsty monster inside all of them.

Derek is still standing at the window. He knows he has hurt Isaac, noticed the look in the boy‘s eyes. Isaac might even leave the pack if Scott can take him in. That would be great, actually. At least the alphas wouldn‘t forced Derek to kill the boy. 

Suddenly, he hears something moving. At first, Derek thought it was Cora. But, of course, his little sister couldn’t possibly make that much noise. She has been trained—-for a very short period of time at a very young age, yes. But she’s still one of the Hales.

It‘s Stiles. And Derek already turned to face the door before the teen opens it. 

“Hey, Derek.“ Stiles greets him and Derek simply repeats what he said to Isaac a few hours ago. “You can‘t stay.“

Unlike Isaac, Stiles doesn‘t ask question, or doubt his intention. The teen just walks in, completely ignoring his words. Stiles throws his backpack on the table right in front of Derek and settles himself on the couch. When Derek repeats the sentence, he just looks up and says “Whatever shit this is about, you own me an explanation, Derek. So how about we get this done right here and right now? I have a fucking history homework waiting patiently in my backpack and it‘s pretty upset to be abandoned, you know?“

They keep their gaze fixed, before Derek gives up and walks toward the couch where Stiles has moved to one side to make enough space for him. When he sits down, Stiles moves further away. Apparently, being too close to Derek is considered as his disadvantage. Derek leans forward and rests his arms on his knees before he speaks. “The alphas were here.”

“That explains the blood stain on the floor. Alright. And yes, I noticed it, even with my normal human eyes.” Derek glances at him and Stiles gestures for him to go on. So he does.

“They want me to kill my pack.”

Stiles stops, before he asks. “Do you want to?”

“No! No, I don‘t! And that‘s the problem.” Derek shouts back, doesn‘t mean to.

Stiles just move closer to him. By the time he starts speaking, he‘s already on Derek‘s lap. And because they have done this so many times, Derek absentmindedly reaches out to hold Stiles’ waist, preventing the boy from falling. He rests his head on Stiles’ chest, listening to the comforting slow-and-steady heartbeat of his mate.

“I don‘t see how is that a problem.” The boy mutters while pulling Derek up for a kiss but he resists. They should have a proper conversation before anything can get worse. He needs Stiles to know, to listen, to understand him, no matter what happens. So he tries his best to explain.

“Well, if I want to, this would have been a lot easier. And they wouldn‘t harm anyone uninvolved.”

Stiles leans back against his arms. He is silent for a brief moment as if to consider something before finally says “My point stands. I believe it would be more of a problem if you try to kill everyone out of your own will, especially me. I‘d probably die trying to stop you, or protect you—-depends on the situation.”

Derek growls softly, whispering words under his breath. “I will never hurt you, Stiles. No one can make me do that. You‘re my mate.”

The teen holds his face up in both hands and speaks in a perfectly calm tone. “See? There‘s no problem here. You can never kill me and the only way you‘re killing others is over my dead body so everything is fine. Problem solved. Don‘t be such a pessimist.”

Derek snorts at that and replies, “Said the boy who is such a believer in optimism himself.” Stiles rolls his eyes, his hands loosening the grip on Derek‘s face but the alpha lets go of his waist to keep them there. Stiles tumbles back dramatically but Derek holds his hand tight and the boy is back on his lap again.

Now Derek can almost feels the ‘Oh my god‘ coming out of his mouth but Stiles shuts it and lets out a breath instead.

“Don‘t you mock me. I‘ve spent way too many hours per day with the becoming-a-better-everything Scott. It‘s not my fault that I‘m infected with some optimistic thinking. Okay?“ Stiles ends the sentence with his mouth slightly opens so Derek leans in to nip the thin lips and mouths his agreement.

Stiles deepens the kiss and tries to slide his hand further to cup Derek‘s neck. Derek lets him. Derek‘s hands move down to Stiles‘ waist, then lower until he‘s grabbing the boy‘s ass. Stiles lifts his hip up just a little so that Derek can trace his hands along his lean legs and tug at his knee to pull him closer. Derek is in the middle of taking Stiles‘ shirt off when he hears the door clicked and his eyes snap open to see Cora standing in front of it. He‘s pretty sure his eyes just flashed red and he feels sorry for his younger sister. Derek makes a mental note to apologize her later. Hope she will understand.

Then she coughs a little too loud and Stiles flinched back. He struggles to pull away, almost falls out of the couch in the process.

“I see you have a guest.” Cora starts the conversation, breaking the awkward silence that surrounded the three of them a few seconds ago. But in all honesty, Derek has no idea how to reply to that. So he mutters back the stupid “Uh….yes.” and looks between the two nervously.

Cora doesn‘t seem upset, just curious—-and a little annoyed but mainly curious.

As for Stiles, he seems a bit shock but manages to be extremely curious nonetheless.

“Mind to introduce?” Cora asks. And Derek takes a 2 seconds lag before he replies.

“No. Uh… Stiles, this is my sister, Cora. Cora, this is my…… He‘s Stiles—-Scott‘s friend. You have met Scott, right?”

Then Stiles suddenly adds. “I‘m his boyfriend."

Cora looks like she was going to say something but changed her mind when Stiles speaks up and answers both to Stiles and Derek‘s question instead. “Well, I can see that. You could have said so too, you know? And yes, I‘ve met Scott, not properly but yes.”

Stiles gets up from where he sits to greet the girl and Derek blurts out. “He‘s my mate.“

Both of them immediately turn to him. Stiles looks surprised but Cora just speaks with her usual nonchalant posture.

“That‘s good to know, although I could have figured it out since you two were so obviously mating.”

Stiles mouth hangs open. And Cora moves pass him to the stairs. “Please do try to tune it down. Or if you can make out somewhere else, that would be very delightful. I‘m going to bed. Good night, Derek and nice to meet you, Stiles.”

They mutter back their answers and turn to look at each other. Sexual tension’s slowly seeping away from their bodies. Stiles moves first. He grabs his backpack and looks at Derek before walks toward the door. Derek gets up and follows.

When Stiles turns back to give Derek his ‘goodbye‘ or ‘see you later‘, Derek just pushes him out of the door and follows right behind then pulls it shut. Stiles grins widely and it‘s a miracle they manage to get in his jeep before they start stripping each other.

“Other werewolves won’t get in my car for months.” Stiles whispers in his ear while his hands are on Derek‘s shoulder blades and the alpha grins against his collarbone.

“Think of it as a protection. Aren’t we being a little optimistic here?”

Stiles snorts, then pulls Derek up to look him in the eye. “Of course we are. And I’m starting to see the silver lining.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a sequel to something I’ve been working on but I just can’t get that done. So maybe later?


End file.
